The present invention relates to an electrostatic copying apparatus comprising a plurality of copying machines connected to a computer.
Conventional copying machines are self contained units each being provided with copy counters, jam detectors and indicators, etc. In large business and government offices which use a number of copying machines, it is desirable for cost allocation purposes to determine not only the total number of copies produced by all of the copying machines but the number of copies produced by each section or division of the office. The problem is compounded if two or more sections each have access to two or more copying machines.
The arrangement used heretofore has been a key counter system. Each copying machine is provided with a key counter for each user or section. The copying machine is energized by inserting the key into the corresponding key counter, which counts the number of copies produced. For billing or cost allocation, personnel must go to all of the copying machines, record the total number of copies produced and also the number of copies indicated by each key counter. The total number of copies produced by all of the copying machines is determined by adding the totals for the individual copying machines. The number of copies per section or user is determined by adding the number of copies indicated by the respective key counters in all of the copying machines.
This procedure is very time consuming and prone to error. In a large organization having many sections, each having access to many copying machines, a key counter for each section must be provided to each copying machine. Such a large number of key counters necessitates excessive purchase cost and installation space. In addition the mechanical key counters are prone to frequent malfunction.
It is also desirable to replenish copy sheets, toner, etc. in each copying machine so that it will not run out of such supplies during use. Frequent inspection of each copying machine on an individual basis, as has been heretofore necessary in the art, is very time consuming.
It is also desirable to compensate the imaging exposure intensity and developing bias voltage as a function of the degree of degeneration of a photoconductive drum or the like. Prior to the present invention, it has been necessary to provide such means to each copying machine, increasing the cost and complexity thereof.
In case of malfunction of a copying machine, it has been heretofore necessary for the operator to diagnose the problem by referring to service manuals. If the malfunction cannot be corrected by the operator, he must call maintenance personnel. Such a process is time consuming and inefficient and results in unnecessarily excessive down time of the copying machine.